random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare: Lawn at War 2
Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare: Lawn at War 2 is a game released by PopCap and EA in 2017 for the PlayStation 4. You are free to add (sensible) content to this page. Controls *X Button: Jump *Circle Button: Grow plants, spawn zombies, build devices, work machinery, etc. *Square Button: Reload *Triangle Button: Special Ability No.1 *R1 Button: Special Ability No.2 *L1 Button: Special Ability No.3 *L2 Button: Sneak (Spy characters), Aim (other characters) *R2 Button: Primary Weapon *Left Analogue Stick: Move *Right Analogue Stick: Turn *D-Pad: Use equipped items *L3 or R3 Button: Perform a Gesture *Start Button: Pause *Select Button: View Players Character Classes Returning New Variants Below are the status ailments some variants can cause with their attacks... *Burn: Deals 4 (5 with upgrade) damage a second for 3 seconds. *Chill: Slows movement for 3 seconds. If you consecutively get hit by ice-based attacks while chilled, you will eventually be temporarily frozen. *Charge: Deals 2 damage to any allies you come across while charged. Lasts for 2.5 (3.5 with upgrade) seconds. *Poison: Deals 2 damage a second for 3 seconds. While playing as a poison-based character, your toxic proximity will poison enemies you come close to. *Confuse: Messes up the victim's movement for 2.5 seconds. These tables are assuming each variant has all available upgrades. Peashooter Sunflower Chomper Chompers can either use a Spray or a Chomp. Chomps allow Chompers to perform Melee attacks which deal 25 damage each. If you chomp a zombie from behind, you'll swallow them whole. Sprays allow them to spray liquids which hit 4 times a second - after spraying for a set period of time, the Chomper must cool down before spraying again. Cactus Citron As a side note, all Citron variants except Iron Citron can charge their weapon, with fully charged shots using up four ammo. Rose Corn Foot Soldier Scientist All-Star As a side note, every All-Star has infinite ammo and an automatic weapon. Engineer Superhero All Superheroes have two attacks - a Melee combo, which can be used when not zooming in, and a ranged attack, which can be used when zooming in. All ranged attacks are fully automatic and must cool down after being used continuously for 5 seconds. Pirate All Pirates can alternate between two weapons - a close-range shotgun when you're not zooming in, and a long-range rifle when you are zooming in. Imp Each Imp has a Mech that they can jump on board with their Triangle Ability. Wall-Nut As a side note, every Wall-Nut has infinite ammo and an automatic weapon. Assault-Shroom Knight The Knight Zombie's fast-hitting Melee slash deals random damaged within a set range. When zoomed in, the Knight can perform a jab, which is very similar to his slash. Future Zombie Upgrades Below are the upgrades available in the game... *Speed: Boosts movement speed. *Zoom: Boosts attack range. *Reload: Reduces the amount of time it takes to reload. *Ammo: Provides a little extra ammo. *Regen: This upgrade increases the speed of health regeneration. *Damage: This upgrade increases the damage dealt by your primary weapon. *Burn: This upgrade increases the damage caused by a fire-based attack's burn effect. *Chill: This upgrade increases the speed at which you can freeze an enemy as an ice-based character. *Charge: This upgrade increases the duration of the charge effect from electricity-based attacks. *Poison: This upgrade increases the range of a poison-based character's toxic proximity. *Swallow: Reduces the amount of time a Chomper with a Chomp attack needs to swallow his victim. *Cooldown: Reduces the amount of time a Chomper with a Spray attack, an All-Star or a similar character needs to cool down after consecutive shooting. *Homing: This upgrade increases the homing of a Rose's projectile. *Health: This upgrade increases Health. Each character variant has six Ranks - Basic, Specialist, Advanced, Elite, Super Elite and Master. Each variant gets one new Upgrade for each of these ranks. Abilities Boss Mode Boss Mode allows you to play as Crazy Dave or Dr. Zomboss, providing support from above in a flying RV/Zomboss Blimp. Using the PlayStation 4 Eye (or the controller), the player must collect the Sun which appears on the screen (the better your team is doing, the more sun appears) and can deploy the following support systems... *Radar: Costs 75 Sun. Works like the Coconut Spotting Station, alerting players when a zombie comes in range of the radar. *Healing: Costs 100 Sun. Heals nearby players more efficiently than the Heal Flower/Zombie Heal Station. *Revive: Costs 250 Sun. Revives vanquished players in range. *Airstrike: Costs 250 Sun. Sends a barrage of exploding corn cobs/traffic cones down on the target spot. Both Crazy Dave and Dr. Zomboss can be defeated by the enemy team. They both have 2000 Health. Potted Plants Plants can place potted plants in pots that appear in Gardens and Graveyards, Garden Ops, Ghost Hunt and Taco Bandits. Security Robots Zombies can build security robots on spots that allow them in Gardens and Graveyards, Graveyard Ops and Ghost Hunt. Weeds Weeds can be summoned to the aid of the plants by interacting with suitable spots in Gardens and Graveyards and in Ghost Hunt. They also appear as enemies in Graveyard Ops. Spawnables Spawnables can be summoned to the aid of the zombies by interacting with suitable spots in Gardens and Graveyards, Ghost Hunt and Taco Bandits. They also appear as enemies in Garden Ops. Game Modes All game modes can be played online and offer split-screen compatibility. Crazy Settings There are a variety of Crazy Settings to choose from before you enter the Multiplayer Portal. Just choose the settings and you'll be put on a server that uses those settings. Below are the available Crazy Settings... *Infinite Ammo *Zero Gravity *Explode on Vanquish *Ridiculously Low Health Sticker Packs Can be purchased in-between online games. Coins Coins can be obtained through the following methods. The numbers in brackets are how many coins each feat rewards you with. *Player Vanquish (25): Get a vanquish against another player. *Vanquish Streak (Based on the length of the vanquish streak): Get more than one vanquish without getting vanquished yourself, and the coins earned from the vanquish are multiplied by the number of the vanquish streak. *Mech Vanquish (50): Get a vanquish against an Imp in a Mech. *1st Strike (250): Get the first vanquish in a game. *Assist (25): You'll get this if you help another player in getting a vanquish. *Stopped Enemy Vanquish Streak (50): Get this by vanquishing a player who has achieved a Vanquish Streak. *Saved an Ally (50): This is earned by vanquishing a player who is attacking an ally. *Avenged an Ally (50): This is earned by vanquishing a player who has just vanquished an ally. *Revenge from the Grave (50): Earned by getting a vanquish after getting vanquished yourself. *Multi-Vanquish (10): Earned by getting several vanquishes at once. *Goop Assist (10): Earned when, playing as a Chomper, a zombie you gooped gets vanquished by another player. *Time Assist (10): Earned when, playing as a Rose, a zombie you Time Snared gets vanquished by another player. *Multi Tackle (50 times number of plants): Earned by hitting several plants with the All-Star's Sprint Tackle/Ultra Tackle. *Vanquished Plant/Zombie (5): Earned by vanquishing a Weed or Spawnable. *Grow a Plant/Build a Bot (10): Earned by growing a Potted Plant or building a Security Robot. *Summon a Weed/Zombie (10): Earned by summoning a Weed or Spawnable. *Potted Plant/Security Bot Vanquish (10): Earned when your Potted Plant or Security Bot gets a vanquish. *Weed/Spawnable Vanquish (10): Earned when your Weed or Spawnable gets a vanquish. *Vanquished Zombie/Plant Hero (25): Earned by vanquishing a Foot Soldier, Scientist, All-Star or Engineer in Garden Ops, or by vanquishing a Peashooter, Sunflower, Chomper or Cactus in Graveyard Ops. *Vanquished Zombie/Plant Boss (50): Earned by defeating a boss in Garden Ops or Graveyard Ops. *Tombstone Destroyed (100): Earned by destroying a Tombstone in Garden Ops. *Scarecrow Destroyed (100): Earned by destroying a Scarecrow in Graveyard Ops. *Teleporter Destroyed (100): Earned by destroying a Teleporter in Garden Ops, Graveyard Ops or Gardens and Graveyards. *Teleporter Used (10): When playing as an Engineer or Cactus in Gardens and Graveyards, this is earned when your teleporter is used by another player. *Base Defence Vanquish (50): Earned by getting a vanquish while defending a base in Gardens and Graveyards or Suburbination. *Base Capture Vanquish (50): Earned by getting a vanquish while capturing a base in Gardens and Graveyards or Suburbination. *Suburbination Bonus (10): Earned twice every second in Suburbination when your team has control over all three bases. *Healing (10): Earned once every second while healing an all you a A as Sunflower or Scientist. *Capturing Objective (10): Earned every once in a while whilst capturing a base in Gardens and Graveyards or Suburbination. *Neutralised Base (100): Obtained upon "neutralising" a base in Suburbination. *Captured Base (200): Obtained upon capturing a base in Suburbination. *Captured Objective (1000): Earned when your team captures a base in Gardens and Graveyards. *Good Try Bonus (1000): Earned when your team fails to defend a base in Gardens and Graveyards. *Coin Collected (10): Pick up a coin, sometimes obtained by getting vanquishes in Garden Ops and Graveyard Ops, to get this. *Coin Bag Collected (50): Pick up a coin bag, rarely obtained by getting vanquishes in Garden Ops and Graveyard Ops, to get this. *Diamond Collected (100): Pick up a diamond, very rarely obtained by getting vanquishes in Garden Ops and Graveyard Ops, to get this. *Plant Regrown/Zombie Ressurected (50): Your reward for getting a successful Revive. *Crazy Orb Acquired (100): Get a Crazy Orb from the enemy team in Vanquish Confirmed to earn this. *Crazy Orb Denied (50): Return a Crazy Orb dropped by an ally in Vanquish Confirmed to earn this. *Gnome Bomb Set (100): Earned when your team arms a Gnome Bomb in Gnome Bomb. *Gnome Bomb Detonated (500): Earned when your team detonates a Gnome Bomb in Gnome Bomb. *Taco Stolen (500): Earned when your team successfully steals a Taco in Taco Bandits. *Rescued Ghost (50): Earned by rescuing a stray ghost in Ghost Hunt. *Rescued Gold Ghost (100): Earned by rescuing a gold ghost in Ghost Hunt. *Captured Ghost (50): Earned by taking a ghost from the enemy team in Ghost Hunt. *Completion Bonus (2000): Earned after losing a game mode. *Win Bonus (2500): Earned after winning a game mode. *Solo Bonus (3000): Earned after winning a one player game of Garden Ops or Graveyard Ops. Items Earned from Sticker Packs. Each character can equip one item for each directional button. Bosses These bosses can be fought in Garden Ops and Graveyard Ops. Garden Ops Graveyard Ops Category:Playstation 4 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare